


nuraga

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: tapi ini kali pertama dilihatnya sancaka yang sendu. sancaka yang -merindu.wulan tidak dapat meraih sancaka kala itu.sancaka, tentang awang | k+rated | canon/ic | missing sceneaduh ternyata ngetik tentang mereka nagih. lowercase semua (lagi) ya.





	nuraga

"itu kenapa?"

"digigit anjing."

"kamu gangguin, anjingnya?"

"nggak! ngapain juga... aku cuma mau buang sampah, eh, belum sempet lempar kantongnya, aku keburu digigit."

"aneh. mana ada hewan tiba-tiba nyerang kamu kalo nggak diganggu."

"ya kak sancaka aja heran, apalagi aku yang kena serang."

pemuda bernama sancaka itu tertegun.

beberapa waktu mengenal tetangga sebelahnya, anak lelaki yang seringkali menyumpal kedua telinga dengan _headphone_ tanpa suara, membuatnya yakin bahwa teddy, nama si bocah, bukanlah pribadi yang suka membuat onar. baik kepada sesama manusia dan terlebih lagi kepada pihak yang bisa dikatakan, lebih lemah. sekali lihat dari bekas luka di bagian betis lawan bicaranya saja sancaka tahu, teddy tidak melawan; ia berusaha lolos dari terkaman binatang jalanan tersebut tanpa harus balik melukai.

sementara wulan - tentu saja sang kakak mengomel sembari menotol bekas gigitan di kaki adiknya. ia selalu memanifestasikan kasih sayangnya dengan gerutu dan kerenyit di dahi.

sancaka terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. namun rasa geli itu tidak bertahan lama. keburu diserbu rasa penasaran setiap kali rintih kesakitan teddy mampir ke indera pendengarannya. lelaki jangkung tersebut bangkit dari sofa lapuknya dan mengenakan seragam petugas keamanan di atas kaos lusuhnya. cekatan jejari panjangnya mengancingi satu demi satu tanpa tahu sepasang netra curiga seolah ingin menelanjangi isi kepalanya.

"mau cari anjingnya, ya?"

pertanyaan wulan terdengar ketika sancaka asyik memeriksa senter tuanya, "iya," jawabnya pendek, alisnya bertaut tatkala dilihatnya cahaya dari alat bantu di tangannya meredup.

"belum terlalu gelap, kali," sergah si kuncir kuda sambil merebut benda di genggaman sancaka.

"jaga-jaga aja," putra petir berseloroh, tetapi diekorinya pula perempuan gagah yang duluan melangkah.

wulan mengayun pintu dan memberinya cengiran iseng, "kamu perlu disetrum dulu, nggak?"

bola mata besar milik sancaka berputar malas, "lawan anjing doang..." ia menggestur teddy untuk tidak meninggalkan kamarnya (yang mana, aroma masakan bercampur dengan solder panas,) sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

wulan, tidak seperti kesehariannya yang banyak bicara, kini berjalan tanpa kata. sesekali ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. ujung rok selututnya sedikit berkibar setiap kaki jenjangnya menapak. sancaka, pula dalam diamnya, bukannya tidak menyadari, terlebih tidak peduli. setolol-tololnya ia dalam urusan asmara, sinyal wulan sejelas bekas luka di belakang telinganya.

akan tetapi, `rasa`, baginya, bukanlah hal yang familiar. ia bahkan tidak bisa menganggapnya sekadar 'wajar'. untuknya yang besar di jalanan yang keras, tidak ada waktu dan tempat untuk asmara. bukan porsinya mengecap kasih sayang dan terbuai oleh hangatnya sebuah hubungan. menurutnya, wulan pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa memberikannya kelayakan setelah sepak terjang hidupnya yang minim kisah manis. dan sancaka tidak bisa menggoreskan warna-warni sementara hidupnya sendiri mayoritas berpalet kelabu.

maka; ia tidak memulai apa-apa.

lagipula -

"sancaka," vokal feminim tetapi bernada tegas milik objek pemikirannya menarik si pemilik nama dari vakumnya, "kayaknya itu deh, yang dimaksud teddy," telunjuknya mengarah ke lorong sempit - demi apapun, sancaka tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan temaram dan senyapnya.

namun toh, ditelannya sendiri rasa tak enaknya itu, "iya," sahutnya sambil pelan mengangguk, "hati-hati, wulan, takutnya rabies," ucapan tersebut membuat sang puan melirik tajam - bodoh, bagaimana ia lupa bahwa sumber masalah mereka baru saja melukai adik lelakinya, "...maaf, nggak bermaksud."

"kamu belum kena sambar petir, yakin nggak bakal rabies juga?" tanya wulan dengan intonasi sinisnya yang khas, tetapi jelas ada sirat khawatir.

"mana tau kalo belum dicoba," cebik asimetrisnya menghilang seiring kakinya mantap menantang pekat. petir memberikannya akses ekstra terhadap stimulus di sekitar, membuatnya dapat mengunci posisi si binatang yang entah bagaimana ia tahu, tengah merasa terancam. sancaka memberi isyarat kepada wulan untuk menjaga jarak. semoga saja kulitnya cukup kuat menerima serangan dari taring-taring berliur di hadapan.

lampu flouresens berwarna mentereng baru saja dinyalakan pemilik toko yang menghadap jalan utama. pendarnya sedikit membantu kedua matanya menangkap visual si anjing liar. sancaka dapat melihat seberapa kasar bulu-bulu berdebu miliknya. tulang iga tercetak jelas di atas perutnya yang kempes. dua dari empat kakinya terluka dan sebelah matanya berwarna putih keabuan.

secara logika, sancaka tahu ia dapat menang mudah,

tetapi sesuatu mengenai lawannya - _cara ia mengintimidasi dengan suara menggeram dan sorot memperingatkan_ \- membuat kedua kaki sancaka seolah dipaku ke tanah.

ia melangkah ke kiri dan lawannya mengikuti. ia melangkah ke kanan dan lawannya tetap menjaga jarak. namun ketika ia melangkah maju, lawannya mengambil ancang-ancang dan menjadikan tulang keringnya target. sancaka diselamatkan refleks abnormalnya. si kaki empat setinggi separuh paha orang dewasa itu berlari balik ke arah penampungan sampah. sikapnya kembali siaga dengan memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. seketika, sancaka mengerti. ia lemaskan kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencuri lihat sosok-sosok mungil merangkak keluar dari balik boks besar berbau sampah.

"itu anak-anak kamu, ya?" sancaka, tanpa benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbicara dengan seekor anjing liar, tersenyum hangat, "makanya kamu nggak mau ada orang deket-deket tong sampah, 'kan?"

seolah memahami kata-kata sancaka, ekornya yang barusan terkepit di dua kaki belakang terlihat lebih rileks. ia memberikan gonggongan pendek sebelum berbalik dengan keempat kakinya tergesa ke arah bayi-bayi yang sancaka perkirakan, belum terbuka matanya.

pemuda bertubuh tegap itu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengangkat bahu ketika wulan secara non-verbal meminta penjelasan.

"udah? gitu doang?"

"kamu berharap apa? aku jumpalitan ngelawan anjing yang terluka dan kelaparan?" sancaka berkelakar sambil berjalan melewati kawan perempuannya itu, "insting seorang - _seekor_ \- ibu, dia cuma mau melindungi anak-anaknya."

bibir wulan membentuk O besar, "itu kenapa dia agresif kalau ada yang mendekat."

"ya, ketika kamu punya sesuatu atau seseorang yang pengen kamu lindungi," sancaka menatap langit yang mulai menghitam, "saat itu juga kamu percaya kalau kamu beneran kuat."

kalimat itu membuat wulan termangu,

diliriknya sancaka, yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai `pahlawan`, walau enggan ia wartakan dari mulutnya sendiri. kontur wajahnya yang unik. urat di lengannya yang terpatri jelas. rambutnya yang ditata tetapi selalu berhasil memberontak. wulan akui ia tertarik, sebagai sesama manusia yang mencari damai, pula sebagai seorang lawan jenis. telah ia telisik sancaka yang tengah gembira, sancaka yang dilanda gulana, sancaka yang remuk redam.

tapi ini kali pertama dilihatnya sancaka yang sendu. sancaka yang - _merindu_.

wulan tidak dapat meraih sancaka kala itu.

"mau kemana?"

"beli nasi ayam di warung depan."

"tumben. biasanya nasi tempe."

"ya, sama tempe."

"aku tebak, ayamnya buat si ibu anjing, tempenya buat kamu."

sancaka tersedak tawanya sendiri, "kok bisa tahu."

"nggak tahu ya, habisnya kamu..." kembali dilihatnya cara sancaka memandang langit, seolah tengah ia kais-kais masa lalunya di balik arakan awan di atas ubun-ubun, "...kayak langsung jatuh sayang sama dia."

"mungkin."

"kasihan?"

"sebagian."

"sebagian lagi?"

"soalnya dia..." _gigih, seperti awang. pemberani, seperti awang. protektif, seperti awang. soliter, waspada, disalahpahami, seperti awang._ sancaka perlahan membuka matanya, menemukan residu pahlawan masa kecilnya di setiap sudut kota, tetapi tak lagi ia rasakan benci maupun dendam. yang tersisa tentang awang di kotak memorinya adalah awang yang berdeterminasi kuat, yang mengajarinya untuk tetap hidup, yang menuntunnya untuk percaya pada dirinya sendiri. ia mendenguskan tawa samarnya ketika berkata, "...bikin aku inget sama seorang sahabat."

wulan melongo, "gimana? temen kamu kayak anjing?"

"bukan 'gitu," sancaka spontan tergelak, "susah jelasinnya. kapan-kapan, aku akan ceritakan - sekarang aku harus rebutan nasi ayam ngelawan pekerja pabrik."

"pahlawan super ternyata juga manusia biasa, ya?" goda si pemilik rambut panjang, yang tengah menyamakan langkahnya dengan tapak-tapak panjang sancaka.

"justru jadi `manusia` lebih susah daripada jadi pahlawan, 'kan? kamu sendiri yang bilang."

wulan tersenyum,

sekalipun jantungnya melesak karena ia tahu, ada sepotong tentang sancaka yang tidak ia tahu. dan mungkin, tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuknya tahu. karena tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat sancaka sedemikian hidup; berlari penuh semangat untuk satu porsi makan malam yang tidak lebih mewah ketibang bungkusan lain untuk sang pejuang jalanan di ujung lorong.

**Author's Note:**

> /nu·ra·ga/ ark a simpati; berbagi rasa
> 
> p.s. maafkan saya shipper wucaka /slapped


End file.
